Azuma Ryou
Ryou is a friend of Ishida Kotori, Naraoka Tsuneyoshi and Suzumoto Kouzou since middle school. He was described as Tom and Jerry as a man who was already been killed and someone that is destined to fall ''QP''; Chapter 43, page 26. History He lost his mother when he was young and his dad did not care for him. So, he was raised by his grandfather ''QP''; Chapter 38, page 9. Grade School Back then, Ryou was just a quiet, normal kid and got picked on a lot but he never cried or fought back. One day, Kotori who took a liking to him, asked Ryou on why he never fight back and gave Ryou his weapon, a milk bottle. Kotori then told Ryou to hit the guy who looks the strongest in the jaw with the bottle next time and so he did. After that, Ryou's personality started to change as if he have found his true self. ''QP''; Chapter 11, page 13-16 Middle School After he was humiliated when they were fighting Hidetora Association, he changed and always think that number is the only thing that important in a fight. ''QP''; Chapter 17, page 12 After that incident, he then make an alliance between different schools which named The Freshmen Alliance. In his view, Kotori is the leader of the alliance but he did not know that Kotori has changed after his encounter with Ueda Hidetora. QP After Kotori return to the town after reformatory period, it was revealed that Ryou has been leading an underworld organization, Tenrokai-Gumi with hope to conquer the nation. He also thought that Kotori will lead the organization after his return. After saw how Kotori have changed and matured, he sent a few of his guys to take down Kotori although his true intention is to make Kotori remember how strong he is and join Ryou in leading the organization. However, his offer was then turned down instantly. One day, he was betrayed by his right hand man, Kawashima who have hired two assassins and gain help from Kitsukawa, who was once Ryou's business partner. However, unknowingly the two assassins have already switched sides to Ryou after Ryou hired them five times more than his right hand man. Not only that, Ichii, who Kawashima thought was following him in betraying Ryou was actually Ryou's spy and then Ichii put his gun on Kitsukawa's head before threaten to blow his head off. Suddenly, a group of mercenary came into the building and killed Kitsukawa. It was then revealed that they were hired by Harada to assassinate Ryou. After rescued by Kotori from the Smokes' attempt to assassinate him, he was shot four times along with Ishida, two times by Kinjou Katsutoshi ''QP''; Chapter 51, page 24-27. He with Kotori survived when Kiba Yoshiaki and Kunimi Ryuuji whose coincidentally found them lying on the street when they dropped by the station that day and then sent them to the hospital. One of the bullets hit his throat which caused him to lose his voices ''QP''; Chapter 52, page 2. Fights * Ryou vs. Kinjou - Won ''QP''; Chapter 10, page 22 * Kotori Faction vs. Kodama, Momota, Nakatsuka, Satou, Hiro, 40 underlings - Lost The Freshmen Alliance''QP''; Chapter 17, page 10 * Ryou vs. Kunimi Ryuuji - Won QP; Chapter 24, page 30 Trivia * Ryou's birthday is on 11th February ''QP''; Chapter 10, page 29 Gallery Ryou 12 years.JPG|12 years old Ryou teen.JPG Azuma mid.JPG Ryou Bonten.JPG|Bonten High Azuma Ryou Gaiden.PNG|QP Gaiden Ryou dream.JPG Ryou.JPG ryou 52.JPG Ryou G6.JPG ryou colored.JPG References Category:Characters Category:QP Category:QP Gaiden Category:The Freshmen Alliance Category:Tenrokai-Gumi